


We Belong Together

by celry



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celry/pseuds/celry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble about a headcanon of jasper's and lapis's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Belong Together

"I need you." Lapis Lazuli spoke icily, her words so cold that it burnt on Jasper's skin. Her sweet nothings trickled down Jasper's body. She softly kissed Jasper's gem and buried her hands into Jasper's thick hair. Jasper winced.

"Get _off_ ," she growled. But she couldn't move her arms to push off the other gem.

"You like this, don't you? You need it too." Lapis cooed. "I certainly _adore_ it. I love you."

Jasper's muscles relaxed. It was much easier to give in, she thought. They were both bitter, violent creatures, trapped in a vicious loop, and they knew each other best.

"Yes, we belong together." How long had they been in this eternal night, trapped within this watery lime abyss, she couldn't remember. It felt nice to be absent.


End file.
